


Burnt

by Yviinfinite



Series: Supernatural Has Ruined My Life [22]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Reader is male, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 09:56:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11987427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yviinfinite/pseuds/Yviinfinite
Summary: You burn your finger whilst cooking. Thankfully, Cas is an angel and can heal you.





	Burnt

"Ah! Son of a-" You cut yourself off, pressing the finger you just accidentally grazed the stove with to your lips. You hurried to the sink, turning on the cold water and then proceeding to hold your finger under the cool stream of liquid. "Are you alright (YN)?", asked Sam, who was currently at the fridge to get a beer for both himself and his brother, Dean. "Yeah, just burned my fricking finger", you gritted out, obviously angry at yourself for making such a stupid mistake. Sam nodded, deciding to leave you alone and leaving the room. 

The familiar flutter of wings behind you caused you to look over your shoulder. "You are hurt", Castiel said, voice as rumbling and deep as ever. You shrugged, deciding to play it cool. "It's just a little burn, Cas", you murmured, face slightly pink and heart hammering loudly in your chest. A strong grip on your wrist startled you out of your dazed state. The angel in a trench coat pulled your hand to his emotionless face. You thought you saw a glint of mischief in his eyes, but it vanished before you really noticed it. He kissed the burnt skin of your forefinger gently before he enveloped it with his lips. Blue eyes never leaving your face. He didn't even blink. His tongue grazed over the tender skin, causing you to wince. But soon you felt his graze repairing the damaged flesh. You blushed even more, not able to look away. The lump that had formed in your throat keeping you from saying anything. Castiel pulled away from your finger with a wet sound, you twitched in your pants at the little smirk on his face. 

You cleared your throat, willing down the blush, and straightened up your posture. "Thank you, Cas, but that wasn't necessary" He tilted his head slightly in response. You blinked, and then suddenly he was there, right in front of you. Pushing his lips against yours, one hand on the back of your neck, the other gripping you through your jeans. You couldn't help the surprised moan as you kissed back. However, before you could wrap your arms around his form he was gone. He left you, breathless and aroused. And you couldn't help but ask yourself:"What just happened?"

**Author's Note:**

> You can check out my tumblr @Yviinfinite if you want to send in a request! :D


End file.
